Catharsis
by mobbs fellow
Summary: Post 2x19 Avec Damon résolument opposé à cette nouvelle alliance avec Elijah. Conséquence de l'alliance Elijah-Elena. Juste un moment de plus estampillé Delena et aucun n'est prêt à reculer...Avis bienvenus.


_**AN : Un petit moment de plus, estampillé Delena. Conséquence de l'alliance Elena-Elijah. Ce que Damon ne ferait pas pour Elena, franchement ! Un toast au passage aux nouvelles dimensions prises par Damon Salvatore.**_

_Disclaimer : Total._

**Catharsis**

« Damon ? »

Il ne bougea pas de sa position devant la fenêtre. Elena soupira, s'approcha et croisa les bras, fixant les yeux sur les arbres qui dissimulaient l'entrée de la propriété Salvatore. La jeune fille garda le silence, décidée à ce qu'il le lui dise de lui-même. Damon lui lança un regard agacé ; Elena resta dans la même posture, les yeux posés sur le même arbre que l'instant d'avant. Il soupira :

« Tu es obstinée. »

Elena se contenta de tourner la tête et croisa son regard.

« Je sais que tu ne changeras pas d'avis. Mais moi non plus. »

Elle se tourna vers lui entièrement, toujours les bras croisés. Damon sourit, sardonique.

« J'ai toujours été doué aux duels de volonté. Et pour ta gouverne : c'est moi qui gagne. »

Elena rétorqua :

« Nous voulons la même chose, Damon. Encore une fois.

-Non, je tiens à quelque chose qui semble ne te faire ni chaud ni froid. Je te veux encore en vie à la fin de cette aventure. »

Elena soupira :

« Il faut que Klaus commence le sacrifice...

-Tu t'offres en diversion ?

-Exactement. »

Damon leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es impossible à protéger, Elena. Si de temps en temps tu pouvais faire ce qu'on te demande... »

Elena rétorqua :

« Non, j'ai une meilleure stratégie que toi. C'est tout. Nous voulons tuer un Originel. Quoi de mieux qu'un allié Originel ? »

Damon secoua la tête.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel à son tour.

« J'avais compris, Damon. »

Il l'arrêta à la vitesse de l'éclair.

« Elena, je ne peux pas te perdre. Je ne veux pas te perdre...

-Damon... souffla-t-elle.

-Non. Je ne compte pas te laisser mourir. Je vais interférer. »

Elena hocha la tête.

« Essaie de ne pas faire échouer mon plan. » demanda-t-elle, avec un brin de colère.

Il réagit au quart de tour.

« Elena. Tu es en train de monter un plan complètement stupide. Je ne vais pas te laisser faire n'importe quoi.

-Si ton plan est tellement mieux, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir proposé ?

-Je ne fais pas confiance à Elijah.

-C'est mon allié, Damon.

-Le tien. »

Elena lui lança un regard courroucé, parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais ravala ses paroles et se détourna. Damon la retint par le bras.

« Elena. »

La jeune fille se retourna lentement, ses traits une expression de défi. Il eut un sourire acerbe.

« Autorise-moi à faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger. »

Surprise par sa requête, Elena se radoucit. Un sourire touché se dessina sur ses lèvres, mais elle secoua la tête.

« Non, Damon. Ce serait saboter mon plan dès le départ. Il y a un risque à prendre, et je suis prête à le prendre. »

Damon poussa un soupir rageur et frustré. Elena sourit avec plus de chaleur :

« Damon, tu as déjà fait tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir pour me protéger. Tu n'as pas à faire plus... »

L'instant d'après, Elena atterrissait le dos contre la paroi derrière elle. Damon gronda :

« C'est un défi ? »

Elena croisa son regard et murmura :

« Non. Tu dois accepter qu'il n'y a rien de plus que tu puisses faire pour me protéger maintenant. »

Damon lui lança un regard où l'impuissance le disputait à la rage. Elena reprit plus doucement :

« Tu m'as gardée en vie jusqu'à maintenant...Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'apprécie d'avoir pu vivre tous ces moments avec...vous tous.

-Elena. »

Sidérée d'entendre Damon – entre tous – à deux doigts de se briser, elle prit son visage entre ses mains et souffla :

« Tout va bien se passer...Klaus va payer. Mystic Falls sera tranquille... »

Elle sourit avec douceur. Damon laissa échapper :

« Non. »

Sur ce, il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa. A pleine bouche. Sa langue s'empara de la sienne et -le meilleur de l'aventure- Elena lui rendit son baiser. A cette seconde précise, il sut qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à survivre au sacrifice, malgré la promesse d'Elijah, malgré les pouvoirs de Bonnie. Leur baiser s'était enflammé dans les micro-secondes qui avaient suivi mais il s'enrichit d'une sorte d'obscurité, qui leur était propre à tous les deux, cette attraction d'une part de ténèbres, qui s'affirmait maintenant dans cette étreinte. Elena reprit son souffle avec difficultés ; Damon avait trouvé une nouvelle résolution. Il lui prit le menton et lui promit :

« Tu survivras à ce rituel, Elena. »

Sur ce, il s'écarta d'elle et disparut dans le salon. Elena le suivit du regard, contente d'avoir au moins ce souvenir à emporter, mais partagée par la promesse que venait de lui faire Damon. Elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas entreprendre une mission suicide, mais pourquoi refusait-il de voir qu'Elijah et Bonnie avaient le même objectif ? Elena se passa une main dans les cheveux. Klaus allait regretter d'avoir pris le groupe d'amis de Mystic Falls pour cibles.


End file.
